<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urges by Wertiyurae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538821">Urges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wertiyurae/pseuds/Wertiyurae'>Wertiyurae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hugging, M/M, Meteorstuck, Present Tense, Retcon Timeline, hand holding, nose kisses, pov switching galore, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wertiyurae/pseuds/Wertiyurae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave finally gives into his urges, what will Karkat do?</p>
<p>CW: hand holding, hugging, nose kisses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic that I wrote in about two hours for the davekat thirst federation server after they were all being Caliborn thirsty on the main. Please note the content tags--if you're up (heh) for all this spiciness, read on. I thought result was worth sharing with the masses. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave is walking beside Karkat, glancing  out of the corner of his eye at Karkat's dangling hand, the lax  fingers calling out to be--</p>
<p>No. No, he couldn't. He shouldn’t.  And yet... He tilts his head ever so slightly to see Karkat's hand  better. The curve of the fingers. The tips of his yellowed claws. The  thick, meaty curve of his gray palm. What would it feel like to--</p>
<p>Dave feels his face go hot.</p>
<p>"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"</p>
<p>"oh yea of course dude but youre  still wrong about dane cook" </p>
<p>Karkat rolls his eyes but accepts the  answer before launching into another diatribe Dave can't be bothered  to listen to when Karkat's hand is dangling so invitingly by his  side.</p>
<p>He can't. He shouldn't. </p>
<p>Before he can stop himself, he reaches  out for Karkat's hand, the warmth of it beneath his fingers even more  wonderful than he'd thought it be. His fingers wrap around Karkat's  stiff startled ones; their palms meet.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Karkat is walking beside Dave, going  into detail about the superiority of the comic stylings of Dane Cook,  when he feels another hand grabbing his own. It's so sudden, he  hardly knows how to react even as he feels fingers intertwining with  his own. </p>
<p>He stops walking. His throat is dry and  he swallows hard before turning his head. There's only one person who  can be holding his hand, but it's impossible. Dave's not interested  in him. Not like *that*. </p>
<p>But he turns and looks. Pale fingers  interlaced with his own gray, leading up to an arm clad in red God  Tier pajamas. A shoulder connected to a neck. A neck to a face.</p>
<p>At least Dave has the decency to be  blushing, too. He doesn't have the decency to actually look in  Karkat's direction. Instead, he squeezes Karkat's hand.</p>
<p>"DAVE?"</p>
<p>Dave is silent. Then he turns his head,  the smallest hint of a smile curving his thin lips. "sup"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Karkat says his name, and it's not a  rejection. It's not a rejection, but it's a question. Karkat's face  is flushed but confused. He isn't trying to pull his hand free, but  he isn't returning the gesture. </p>
<p>Dave is worried now, worried he's  pushed too far too quickly. He has to do something. He smiles, trying  to ignore the nervous flutters in his chest. "sup" </p>
<p>Karkat scowls. "WHY-WHY ARE YOU  HOLDING MY HAND, DIPSHIT?" The stutter tells Dave he's as  affected as Dave is, and despite the harshness of the words, he still  allows his hand to remain in Dave's grasp. </p>
<p>Dave feels a swell of hope. "it  was asking to be held dude i dont make the rules" He shouldn't.  He's done too much already. But Karkat's so close now, his yellow and  gray eyes wide. Dave can see himself reflected in his dark pupils. </p>
<p>Feeling reckless, Dave uses his free  hand to lift up his glasses so he can see Karkat in full light. His  eyes are even more beautiful without the dingy, gray haze.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dave pushes his stupid douche shades  up, leaving them up in his blonde hair. Karkat isn't certain what is  more incredible: that Dave is still <em>still</em> holding his hand or that  Dave has willingly, of his own accord, allowed Karkat to see his  eyes. </p>
<p>Karkat has seen them before, of course.  He's caught glimpses of them from the corner of Dave's shades. Seen  flashes of them when they've been knocked askew. But he's never been  given the opportunity to really look at them. Certainly, Dave's never  <em>let</em> him look. </p>
<p>He's so lost in the moment, he's  speaking before he can censor himself. "THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL."</p>
<p>Dave ducks his head, his flush  traveling down his neck. He holds Karkat's hand a little tighter.  "thank you" he says in an awkward way that tells Karkat  Dave doesn't get many compliments. "im gonna get crazy here so  hear me out" He takes a deep breath. "can i... can i--"  He's turned his body to face Karkat's head on. "i wanna hug you  can that happen"</p>
<p>For once in his life, Karkat takes initiative. Before Dave is even quite done speaking, he's closed the  space between them, wrapping his free arm around Dave's middle. </p>
<p>Dave makes a startled sound but  recovers quickly, and almost too quickly, Dave's arm is wrapped  around Karkat's middle, too. Their entwined hands loosen and  separate, allowing those arms to join the hug as well. </p>
<p>Karkat smells soap and a hint of sweat.  And it's warm, so warm. The only hugs Karkat had ever had, had ever  endured, had been cold. He'd never hugged Aradia, but he knows that  even her embrace would have been cool. But Dave is warm. </p>
<p>He sighs against the other boy's  shoulder, relaxing further into Dave's arms. He feels breath on his  cheek; it smells like coffee.</p>
<p>This can't last forever, Karkat knows  this. He knows that this experiment of Dave's will end, but he can  enjoy it while it lasts.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>For what feels like the longest time,  Dave can only marvel at the fact that Karkat is in his arms. The  troll boy is hugging him, pressing against him, as relaxed as Dave  has ever seen him be. Dave feels a rush of pride that Karkat trusts  him enough for this. He feels a rush of shame that he waited so long  to ask for this. </p>
<p>He tightens his hold on Karkat as  though that will keep this moment from ending. </p>
<p>His face is close, so close to  Karkat's. </p>
<p>Dave has never been good at knowing  when to quit. He's never known when to be satisfied. He brings his  face that much closer to Karkat's, brings his nose closer to the gray  nose. </p>
<p>They touch. Dave moves his head and  gently rubs his nose against Karkat's. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Karkat doesn't react at first. He's  mostly confused about what the fuck Dave is up to. As far as he can  tell, Dave is rubbing his nose with his own nose. It's not  unpleasant, just unfamiliar. It feels... it feels intimate. </p>
<p>He closes his eyes, wishing Dave would  stop, wishing that he wouldn't. What is Dave getting out of this? Is  Karkat just convenient or--</p>
<p>There is no or. Dave wanted to do this  with someone, and Karkat is someone. That's it. He ducks his head  away from Dave's, burying it into his shoulder. </p>
<p>"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WITH ME?"</p>
<p>Dave stills. Then he says, "i want  to man thought i was making that pretty obvious" He chuckles,  his chin pressing into Karkat's own shoulder. "karkat youre  pretty baller you know"</p>
<p>He'd never thought Dave would be so  good at acting.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dave isn't expecting it when Karkat  pushes away from him with a rough shove. "karkat--?"</p>
<p>Karkat's mouth is twisted into a  vicious snarl even as his eyes fill with ruddy tears. "FUCK YOU,  DAVE." He wipes the tears away with trembling fists. "IF  YOU'RE GOING TO USE ME, AT LEAST DO ME THE FUCKING COURTESY OF NOT  LYING TO MY FACE ABOUT IT." </p>
<p>"what" Dave is utterly lost. </p>
<p>"DON'T 'what' ME, ASSHOLE."  He crosses his arms, the anger on his face crumbling into a hurt that  stabs Dave in the gut. "I ONLY HAVE A PASSING UNDERSTANDING OF  WHAT 'BALLER' MEANS, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN ME. SO, DO  ME A FAVOR, AND STOP PRETENDING YOU ARE."</p>
<p>Dave has spent enough time with Karkat  to tell when he's about to bolt, and Dave can't let him go until he  clears this up. He grabs Karkat's hand again. "dude karkat  listen to me im not lying" To his relief, Karkat doesn't pull  his hand away. To his worry, Karkat folds in on himself, his head  bowing and his shoulders slumping.</p>
<p>"I'M PAN ADDLED ENOUGH TO LET YOU  TAKE WHAT YOU WANT," Karkat says, sounding defeated. "JUST  DON'T PRETEND YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME. I DON'T THINK IT'S TOO MUCH TO  ASK."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Karkat can't look at Dave now, too  embarrassed, too desperate. He should have just kept his mouth shut  for once. Should have just enjoyed what little scraps Dave was  willing to throw him. Dave is still holding his hand. </p>
<p>"i want you to listen to me"  Dave is saying, his voice soft. His other hand strokes the top of  Karkat's knuckles as he speaks. "im not using you thats hella  gross and id be all kinds of insulted that youd think that but i dont  want to make this about me when its about you" Karkat hears him  take a deep breath. "im gonna lay it on the line ok i like like  you a lot."</p>
<p>"YOU LIKE LIKE ME?" Karkat  hates himself for the hope in his voice. He's not entirely certain  what "like like"ing means, but he's gathered it's more than  being hate-friends. Yes, he and Dave have been getting along better,  but he knows Dave only tolerates him because they're both lonely.  That's all.</p>
<p>"yea like we're peak middle school  up in here passing notes to each other," Dave is clearly gearing  up for a ramble, and Karkat smiles despite himself, "do you like  me or like like me but weve got to keep it on the downlow so the  teacher doesnt notice and find our note because our reps will never  survive if she reads it to the class and she will because thats how  teachers roll"</p>
<p>"I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE  CLUSTERFUCK YOU HUMANS CALL AN EDUCATIONAL SYSTEM," Karkat says  and, for a moment, it's like nothing's changed. Then reality falls in  again. "YOU MEAN THAT?" He is such an idiot. Such a fucking  idiot. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The way Karkat asks Dave if he means  what he says is almost enough to break him. If he weren't such a  stone cold bad-ass, he's certain he'd be bawling now, too. Even so,  he wishes he could put his shades back down without Karkat thinking  he's hiding his eyes so he can lie better. </p>
<p>"yea dog i mean it i dont lie  about important shit."</p>
<p>Karkat has always been an open book,  emotions-wise. It'd probably be more helpful if Dave were better at  emotions himself, but he can see that Karkat wants to believe him.  It's something. "we dont gotta do anything different if you dont  want im chill just hanging with you," he says, hoping against  hope it doesn't come to that: he wants to hug Karkat again, and he  hopes the troll boy will let him. "but i want to... i want to  hug you because youre you youre like special ok"</p>
<p>A disbelieving huff. "YOU THINK  I'M SPECIAL."</p>
<p>Dave nods. "karkat vantas is  totally one of a kind" Well, that just isn't true, is it? "i  mean there are a fuck ton of you out there in the dream bubbles but i  meant more like metaphorically in that this version of you is the you  im interested in hugging and stuff"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Karkat almost can't believe how charmed  he is by this idiot. Almost. Maybe Dave is lying, but maybe Karkat  isn't being fair. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks  maybe that's true. Considering what he was accusing Dave of wanting  to do, he's fairly floored that the human boy still wants anything to  do with him.</p>
<p>He looks down at his hand still held  between both of Dave's. Then he looks up at Dave's face, at his still  uncovered eyes, and makes a decision. "OKAY." </p>
<p>Dave blinks. "ok" The corner  of his mouth quirks upwards. "ok"</p>
<p>Karkat rolls his eyes. "YES,  THAT'S WHAT I SAID. I'M GLAD THAT YOUR AURAL CLOTS ARE STILL FULLY  FUNCTIONAL." </p>
<p>"you have got the weirdest names  for things you know that just say ears its so much shorter"</p>
<p>Before he can come up with a suitably  scathing remark, he's being hugged again. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>He sighs and returns the hug. He could  get used to this. He thinks he already is.</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. I could not add in the kissing--it was just too lewd.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>